Ray of Light
by He's So Amazing
Summary: It's about Rinoa's life at garden with all of her friends....song-fic...so....yeah...R+R, please!


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: If you don't know what company made Final Fantasy 8....then play the game! but it's Squaresoft for all those people who are reading this who have no clue who produced and made FF8....The song belongs to Madonna (like all of my other song fics)............

Note: This story is about Rinoa and her life with Squall and the others.....this story is NOT in first person view.... but the story centers around Rinoa...

~*Ray of Light*~_  
_-------------------------  
  
Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder  
Do my tears of mourning sink beneath the sun  
She's got herself a universe gone quickly  
For the call of thunder threatens everyone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


'Pounding, so much pounding!' Rinoa thought as she sat up from her bed rubbing her eyes. Knock knock. there it was again, was she going crazy? 'Damn!' she silently cursed, 'who would wake me up at this hour!?' she thought as the knocks became louder, 'it's probably Quistis telling me to study or do extra credit or something' she lifted herself off of the bed, put on her robe and slowly opened the door, she herself face to face with miss sun-shine-all-day, Selphie, Rinoa smiled knowing that Selphie was going to cheer her up from her groggy state. "Are you com'in to breakfast or what, Rinoa!?" she asked jumping up and down lightly. "I'll be there in a few minutes" Rinoa replied, wiping the tiredness from her eyes. Selphie just gave a nod, turned and motioned to her friends to keep on going, she waved bye, as Rinoa closed the door for her. "Gotta take a shower!" she reminded herself. After about an annoying 2 minute shower she got dressed in her usuall outfit and quickly headed down to the cafeteria while putting the wrest of her jewelry on as she walked. Once at the cafeteria she was greeted by the wonderful smell of eggs, milk, and what the...hotdogs! she shrugged the smell off of her mind and continued down the cafeteria until she met her friends discussing something at a very large table, Selphie pointed to her and the conversation quickly came to an end, everyone began eating again. A small smirk appeared on Rinoa's face, she wasn't gonna bring up it up now, she thought better and decided to get it out of Squall tonight, "How is everyone?" she asked taking her seat next to Selphie and Squall. "Fine" everyone answered in unison....

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having lunch, Rinoa checked her watch. "Oh my gosh!" she said taking her last gulp of orange juice, "It's already 10:30!" she exclaimed as she got up, everyone just sat there staring, "Selphie, Zell, this is your class to!" 

"Oh right!" the two of them said together. Rinoa gave Squall a quick kiss on the cheek and they all ran off. Squall leaned forward in his chair. 

"Quistis?" He began, "What time do they get out?" he asked. 

"I think about 12:30, why?" she asked but Squall was already running off waving to good bye to them, 'interesting' thought Quistis, she disregarded having any question on what he was doing and began to finish her meal. 

"How you-" Irvine was about to finish when Quitis shoved her hand in the way of his mouth, making him unable to talk. 

"Don't hit on me" she blandly stated..... 

Rinoa flipped threw her book to find the answer to problem 23. 'damn these tests!' she thought as she put her palm to her forhead, 'but atleast it's an open book test' she thought a very small smile crossing her beautiful lips, she began flipping frantically now, it had been 10 minutes since she first read problem 23, but while she was flipping threw, she felt a sharp pain slice into her finger, "Ouch!!!" she screamed, everyone stared at her but quickly looked back to there own tests, she looked where the pain was coming from, it was her right index finger, and it was bleeding, her eyes widened, she hated blood, she just couldn't stand it! Thinking quickly, she shoved the 'wound' into her mouth, to stop her from screaming and to ease the pain, once the pain was gone she continued her search for the answer. After about another minute or so of searching she found it. She wrote it down on her test paper. 'Done!' she thought as she put her name on it, 'rinoa heartily' she scribbled ran to the teacher handed it to her and ran out the door, she looked at her watch while she was running out of the class, it read 12: 56, "I hate tests" she mumbled still looking at her watch, while she was turning the corner to get the hell out of that torture chamber she slammed into Squall's chest. He let out a wheeze as her hand accidently hit his stomach quite hard, he began to hold his stomach, "Oh my gosh!" Rinoa said helping him to a bench, "I swear I didn't mean to! Are you ok? What are you doing here?" she bombarded him with a ton of questions until he caught his breath, but silenced her with a kiss, she just blinked and blinked, that's all she could do.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Faster than the speeding light she's flying  
Trying to remember where it all began  
She's got herself a little piece of heaven  
Waiting for the time when Earth shall be as one   
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" Squall asked lightly waving his hand in front of her to wake her from her thoughts. "Wow!" she said, Squall just laughed. "You want to go on a little boat ride with the hole gang?" he asked once she was out of her thoughts, she nodded, "great!" he exclaimed, he stood up and offered his hand to help her up from the bench, she took his hand and stood. "Ummmm...Where should I meet you guys?"

"How about I meet you at our dorm room at 1:30, k?" she nodded in agreement, Squall looked at his watch and gasped, "shit," he cursed, "have a meeting with Cid" he explained to Rinoa.

"Don't be late!" she said raising her hand lightly after him.

"I'll try not to be!" he said while running off down the hall and to the elevator. She turned back around to the classroom she was just in, to wait for Selphie and Zell. The two appeared from the classroom talking lightly until Selphie eyes Rinoa and the convorsation quickly stopped, "what were two talking about she asked as she joined there line of two.

"Nothing" Selphie hastily blurted out, "uhhh...why do you ask?" she asked picking her speed up along with Zell.

"Well, I-" she began but she didn't exactly want to continue since they were already now about 12 feet away and almost running away from her, 'what the hell is going on!?' she thought as she began to walk to Squall's dorm. Once she was there she fumbled threw her pocket, nothing, 'DAMMIT! where the hell is that key!?' she thought as she began to wildy thrust her hand in and out of her pockets, there was nothing in her pockets, "crap!" she exclaimed as she fell to the floor, "I'm just going to wait here?" she asked herself, 'well this has to be the worst day I have had at Garden!' she thought to herself, she had only been here one year and things already seemed to be going down hill, maybe she could make the best this! she complied with this thought and nodded her head absent mindedly . A few minutes had gone by with out any trace of Squall, or much anyone else, it was like the whole garden never had anyone in here to begin with, 'probably all in a class or something!' she thought to herself, just trying to calm herself down a bit. About another hour passed and no one could be seen until the elevator came down......   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quicker than a ray of light  
Quicker than a ray of light  
Quicker than a ray of light   
And I feel  
Quicker than a ray of light  
Then gone for  
Someone else shall be there  
Through the endless years  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall was the only one who stepped off the elevator, he was still looking at his watch as he went directly to the door, pulled out his key and entered, not even noticing Rinoa right beside the door. "Rinoa!?" he yelled to the room, "Let's go!" he yelled, no response except a giggle behind him, he swiftly turned around his hands into a fighting stance, she just stood there, "O god!" he exclaimed as he dropped his fists to his side and took Rinoa into a hug, "You ready to go?" he asked still hugging.

"I have been ready for to long!" Squall just laughed.

"Then let us go!" he said as pulled her from the embrace and walked away hand in hand, toward the entrance, but when the were nearing the entrance he turned into the cafeteria, there were no lights, no light even penatrated threw the windows because of the curtains. About a few feet in, the lights came on and most of garden popped out behind the many tables and chairs. "SURPRISE!!!" they all yeld, Rinoa flew back from the sudden scream, "happy birthday," Squall whispered into her ear and he kissed her cheek. "You did all of this for me!?" she asked with excitement looking around the room at all of there smiling faces, even Squall's! "Well actually..." Irvine began, "This was all of Squall's idea" he said pointing to him, she gave a huge smile to him and wrapped her arms around him. "But it's not even my birthday!" she said pulling away from him. "You forgot your own birthday!?" he asked with a smile, she blushed and frenched Squall, once she was done he was beet red, "Gotcha back!" was all she said....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's got herself a universe  
She's got herself a universe  
She's got herself a universe   
And I feel  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10:30 and most of the people had gone back to there dorms and/or passed out from all of the alcohol that spiked the punch. Rinoa was outside on the balcony, the night air felt good to her skin, nothing burning it up, nothing freezing it to death, no nothing. Squall walked up behind her, and stood next to her looking up at the stars. "Thank you for tonight" she said.

"Don't even mention it!" was all he said as he looked down to her, "I can do a lot more things if you want me to!" he said with a slight smirk on his face, Rinoa giggled. "Take me away!" she said as Squall picked her up in his arms and a shooting star shot across the heavens.....

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quicker than a ray of light she's flying  
Quicker than a ray of light I'm flying

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well, well? What did you think!? no flames excepted, thank you! And another thank you to the people who reviwed any of my work, I usually put quite some time into my work, so I would appreciate it if you reviewed it...thank you, but I still am confused if I should do another song-fic or another Romance type of thing, e-mail me any suggestions at, [ray_of_light03@hotmail.com][1] , k? MUAH! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

   [1]: mailto:ray_of_light03@hotmail.com



End file.
